


An Exception has Occurred (Wrench X Male Character)

by easybiz



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Hacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easybiz/pseuds/easybiz
Summary: After the bombing in London, wrench decides to go to the front lines to help out. While there he meets someone new.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Male Character(s)





	An Exception has Occurred (Wrench X Male Character)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Ubisoft. Do not copy or share without permission. 
> 
> WARNING: This novel involves same-sex relationships, violence, and drug use.
> 
> Hello there, I'm bored and I have nothing to do with my life. So feel free to comment on grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and your overall thoughts about the book. I hope you enjoy the book.

I rushed to the airport gate with carry-on luggage in hand. Passing the flight attendant, and their fake smiles. The horde of passengers pushing and tripping into the plane cabin.

Once I was seated, I let out a sigh of relief. I came to the slow reality the trip to London was going to be long and boring. Not sure if I could handle 10 hours of this shit.

The flight attendants did their safety routine. Reminding me of some weird foreign dance while a television displaying the worst possible scenario. Making damn sure I was stressed about the whole ordeal.

Finally, the captain announces our departure to London.

The stiff seat was already hurting my back. I'm getting too old to be doing these long halls on a whim. I hope Aiden got there in one piece. I haven't seen or heard him since DedSec disbanded. Oddly enough, that old fart was still around.

I hate not being able to wear a mask. Just because it's not socially acceptable. It almost makes me miss the pandemic. Almost.

I took this time to take in my surrounding. Not much to see. Row after row of cramp seating and passengers packed in so tightly you can barely breathe. With that claustrophobic picture in my head, I slapped on my headphones to drown out my racing thoughts.

Halfway across the Atlantic Ocean, I got a notification.

**_Unknown_ **

_Eta?_

_About 4 hours._

_Contact will be picking you up at gate 5. Don't be late._

_Hey whoever you are, pull the stick out of your ass. I'll be there._

_Just be there._

_I will._

Ugh, what is the big deal? I just wish people would loosen up a little. I'm going to be honest if this is how I'm going to be treated I should have not left in the first place.

Some time had passed and a droning tone was emitted from the plains PA system. "This is your captain speaking, we will be landing soon. Thank you for flying with us."

Relief washed over me. Soon this plane will be making its descent to Lambeth. Then I have to meet this mysterious contact. Lucky me.

On the way through customs, I was stopped. Shit, Fuck me. I was asked to follow a man in blue to a room.

I sat at the table with my legs propped against the metal table. Waiting to see what's going to happen.

Two officers a male and a female walked in. The male started talking.

"Mr. Chase, You have been selected for a random search. Please sign here to indicate that you have all of your parcel present.”

The man handed a tablet with a form to sign.

"This is bullshit, random my ass.

"Like I said before this a ra-"

"No CTos profiled me, and flagged me before I even hit customs."

The women in blue piped up.

"The faster you sign the form the faster you get out of here."

"Fine."

With that, I signed the form to get this shit show on the road.

They first started by going through my carry-on. Which of course I'm not stupid enough to fly with contraband.

Next, they lined me against the wall and waved a metal detector. And it was going off like no one's business.

"I have a few piercings."

"Mmmhmm" the lady rolled her eyes.

Then it got to the fun part, the metal detector beeped rhythmically while it was being waved around my crotch.

The woman looked at the man, laughed, and exited the room.

This can't be good.

"Alright Mr.Chase, unfortunately, we are going to half to search your person."

"Great."

"Please remove all articles of clothing."

One by one my clothes were removed and placed on the table.

The man seemed a little intimated by my package or maybe he likes my Jacob's Ladder? He seemed to just stare. A little red crossed his cheeks.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer. "

"S-Sir... It's me... Job."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself."

"He checks out," he said to whoever on the other side.

The man walks out of the room and I dress myself and head out the door.

This airport feels like a maze. Where the fuck is gate five? After wandering around a bit, I found the gate and looked around for my contact.

What is a contact supposed to look like anyway?

After searching around for a good bit. I locked eyes with a young lady wearing a red dress. She waved me over.

This can't be right.

She waved me over again and I pushed through the crowd.

Up close she doesn't show any indication that she was any part of DedSec.

Her dark complexion was flawless, and simply put was beautiful.

If you're done staring we got shit to do. You can lollygag at HQ all right.

"S-Sorry miss; must be the jet lag."

Her face contorted, "Call me 'miss' one more time, and ill rip your piercings off your willy.

"How..."

She then rolls her eyes and points at a camera above them.

"Oh..."

"Now let's get a move on it before big brother profile us both."

She then started to walk away and I obediently followed. 

We arrived at the parking complex and stopped at a crazy plum purple Dodge Durango. She unlocked the car. And I slid into the passenger seat.

As soon as we hit the road my fear and appreciation for this woman went up. She was cruising around passing cars going way above the speed limit and drifting around corners while she has the expression like she was on a leisure Sunday day drive.

We made it to a quaint little coffee shop. Obviously, this is a front for Dedsec. Fits the MO.

We enter the back room and pulling a mechanical lever, an entrance appears out nowhere catching him off guard.

"Fuck... I can't believe this shit."


End file.
